A Piece of My Heart
by Neon Star
Summary: Pre-LOTR Young Sam is lost out in a snowstorm, and Frodo goes to find him.
1.

Frodo and everything else belong to Tolkien. This is Pre-LOTR. I hope you like this!  
  
A Piece of My Heart  
  
"Frodo! Where have you got to?" Bilbo called as he walked through the small woods near their home.  
  
It was a crisp cold morning, just the being of winter in the Shire. They had been walking together when Bilbo had thought he had heard something and turned. When he had looked back, he found his nephew gone.  
  
"Frodo!" he yelled again, worry starting to grow in him.  
  
"I am here, Uncle!" Frodo's voice drifted down to him.  
  
"Where?" Bilbo called.  
  
There was a rustle and suddenly Bilbo found himself looking at Frodo hanging upside down from a tree limb. The nineteen-year-old hobbit lad giggled at his Uncle's startled look.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" Bilbo asked in mock sternness.  
  
"Just climbing," Frodo said and grinned.  
  
"Well, come down before you hurt yourself," Bilbo said.  
  
Frodo laughed and disappeared into the tree branches. Then he dropped down to the ground beside Bilbo.  
  
"Your going to get yourself killed one of these days," Bilbo sighed, though there was a twinkle of merriment in his eyes.  
  
"Not for quiet a while, Uncle," Frodo said and grinned.  
  
Bilbo gave up his tirade and smiled, "Come on, dear boy. We had best get home before that storm comes up."  
  
They then started on their way home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, the first snowstorm of the season came. It was pitch black; bitter cold, the wind was blowing strongly, and snow was falling hard. Which is why it surprised Bilbo when he heard a knock on the door. He went to it and quickly let the hobbit at the door in.  
  
"Mister Gamgee, what brings you here in this horrible weather?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"Its my son, Master Baggins. He went out a while before the storm and he has not returned. Have you seen him?" Gamgee asked, worry vivid in his eyes.  
  
"We have not, but I will help in the search," Bilbo said.  
"I wish to help as well," Frodo said as he came up behind Bilbo.  
  
"No, Frodo, its much too dangerous for you," Bilbo said.  
  
"If it is dangerous for me, its deadly for Sam. You taught me well enough to survive if I come to trouble. We don't have time to discuss this," Frodo said.  
Bilbo looked into the expressive eyes of his nephew and knew he would not win.  
  
"Get our heavy coats," he said.  
  
Frodo nodded and ran off. He returned quickly and handed Bilbo his coat while putting his own on. Once they were ready, they headed out into the blizzard. 


	2. 

Short post for now. Longer post later, probably tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Maybe we should split up!" Frodo yelled over the howling blizzard.  
  
"Too dangerous!" Bilbo yelled.  
  
"We'll only find Sam if we cover more ground!" Frodo yelled back.  
  
"I am afraid he is right, Master Baggins!" Hamfest yelled.  
  
Bilbo sighed into the frozen air.  
  
"All right. But Frodo, I want you to return as soon as you start to feel chilled. I mean it!" Bilbo said.  
  
"Yes, Uncle!" Frodo said, "I'll take the forest, if you want!"  
  
"All right, but be careful!" Bilbo said.  
  
"I will!" Frodo said, and headed further out into the blizzard and the dim trees a while away.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Frodo listened carefully as he stopped to rest. He was already beginning to feel chill, to his very bones, even though he was wearing his heaviest coat. But he would not go back until he was sure Sam was not this way. He wouldn't allow one of his best friends to die from the cold. So he pressed on, toward the stream, which he knew was strait ahead.  
  
Far away, he suddenly heard a dim cry. It did not sound like an animal cry, and so Frodo went towards it.  
  
"Sam! Sam, its Frodo!" he yelled, hoping his friend would hear him.  
  
He then pushed onward, listening closely to the howling wind. 


	3. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I would have had this up sooner, but I got banned.   
  
Concerning actor fics, including my own which were deleted or changed, such as "In All Times, Friends Stay the Same. Either email me or go to this link.  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LOTR_Actor_Fics/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mister Frodo!" the dim cry grew louder as he went forward.  
  
"Sam! Where are you?" Frodo cried.  
  
"Across the river!" the faint call came back to him.  
  
Frodo continued forward, and came to the river. It was nearly frozen, and though he was lighter then most hobbits, he did not trust his weight upon it. But as he looked around, he knew there was no other way.   
  
"Sam, are you still there?!" he yelled over the bank.  
  
He thought he saw a dark shape shift in the shadows near the river.  
  
"Hurry, Mister Frodo," the voice whimpered.  
  
"I am coming, Sam, just hold one!" Frodo yelled.  
  
He put one foot carefully onto the ice then the other. The ice groaned slightly, but held his weight. He walked forward slowly, listening carefully. Finally he made it to the other side and quickly made his way to the where he had seen the shape. He then saw a mop of curly blonde hair, and a brown coated shivering form, and knew he had found him. He knelt beside him and turned him over. He noted with ill ease that Sam's lips were a tinge of blue, and his face was pale.   
  
"I knew you would come," Sam breathed slightly, unfocused brown eyes trying to gaze up at him.  
  
"I'll get you back to Bag-End, Sam, and then we'll get warmed up and you can tell me everything," Frodo said softly, gathering the much smaller hobbit up into his arms.  
  
Sam instinctively curled close to his chest, seeking what warmth he could. Frodo held him tightly and started back toward the river. He cautiously started across, when nearly to the opposite side, he heard a crack. He looked down in dismay to find the ice breaking underneath him. He knew he couldn't make it across in time, so he tossed Sam to the other side and then the ice broke from under him, sending him into the icy cold depths.  
  
Sam landed on the other side with a grunt, and then came to himself. He pulled his stiff form out of his curl and looked toward the river, where he could see Frodo trying to pull himself from the water.  
  
"Mister Frodo!" he called in dismay, ready to go out onto the ice to help pull the other out.   
  
"Don't, Sam!" Frodo cried, while finally pulling himself out.  
  
The cold stung at him, pulled and ripped at him, but he finally made it out of the water and onto dry land. Sam hovered worriedly near him.  
  
"Are you all right, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked softly.  
  
Frodo could feel the cold seeping into his flesh, but he did not wish to worry Sam.  
  
"I am fine, Sam. We need to get home. Can you walk?" he asked as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"I'll try," Sam said, and also tried to pull himself to his feet, but found himself too weak.  
  
"I'll carry you, Sam, do not worry about it," Frodo said softly, and picked Sam up into his arms.  
  
"I can walk, Mister Frodo," Sam protested.  
  
"Nay, you cannot, and we need to get back quickly. Do not worry for it, Sam," Frodo repeated, then he started off into the woods, trying to ignore the cold creeping into his bones. 


	4. 

I promise, there shall not be slash in this fic, nor any other of my fics, ever.   
  
Thanks for the comments!  
*~*~*~*  
Sam was worried, but that worry was quickly turning to fear as Frodo stumbled again. It seemed to be taking of his strength to go on. Sam had seen his friend's face turn paler as they continued, and he stumbled more and more. But each time Sam had offered to walk on his own, Frodo had told him not to worry.   
  
Frodo stumbled again, and this brought him down. He collapsed into the snow, but avoided hurting Sam by landing on his side.  
  
"I just need to rest for a moment," Frodo breathed, and tired blue eyes closed.  
  
"But, Mister Frodo, we can't rest. We need to get home," Sam protested, and pulled himself from the other's arms.  
  
He then began to shake Frodo.  
  
"Just a few minutes," Frodo groaned.  
  
"Please, Mister Frodo, you have to get up!" Sam insisted.  
  
Frodo tiredly opened his eyes and gazed at the young hobbit. He then groaned as he pulled his body up from the drift, and then picked Sam back up. He then lurched forward as the weather grew worse around them.  
  
Sam shivered and curled closer to his friend, trying to keep himself warm, while giving some warmth to Frodo. The cold stung at both their faces, but the sting was getting less and less painful as they grew numb. Frodo's steps seemed almost stiff, and his eyes were glassy, as if he had entered into his own world. Sam recognized the look, and it had never troubled him before, but now it frightened him. Frodo was slipping, and when he finally let go, they might not make it. Sam knew he couldn't drag them both to safety, he was doubtful that he could find his own way back, and he wouldn't leave his friend to freeze in the snow.  
  
Frodo tripped, nearly fell, and pulled himself forward again. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of getting his young friend to safety. He would not lose another dear to him, he had already lost his parents, and that haunted him still.  
  
Sam watched as Frodo's lips and cheeks began to turn blue, and fear rose further in him. His own perception was growing hazy, and he was getting tired. He closed his eyes, just to rest them for a bit, and slipped off into unconsciousness.   
  
But Frodo did not notice this, and went on doggedly through the snow. Soon though, the last of his strength failed him, and pitched him into the snow. He could go no further.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sam," he whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
Around them the wind whistled and the snow fell, though they were unaware of it. 


	5. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews. And yay, FF.N is finally up and running! Let us hope it stays that way!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam opened his eyes and looked around. Sunlight danced in his vision as he fought to regain full consciousness. The snow had stopped coming down, that was the first thing that entered his foggy brain. The second thing was that something limp and slightly heavy was on top of him. He shifted out from under it, and turned to look.  
  
"Mister Frodo!" he exclaimed, though his voice was softly and hoarse.  
  
He shook his best friend weakly, for he had little strength, and did not get a response from the still figure. He bought himself closer to his friend and heard Frodo wheezing as he breathed.  
  
Frowning slightly, Sam pushed himself into a sitting position. He had to get help, soon. But how? He felt so stiff and tired, and knew he would not be able to rise. So what could he do?  
  
Suddenly he heard the faint sound of someone singing. But it was not a hobbit, for this was like the clearness of bells. Sam felt almost intimidated by the sound, for he had never heard anything like it before. But one look at Frodo's pale, near blue, face, was enough.  
  
"Help!" he called as loud as he could, though it seemed so soft that he feared the other would not hear it.  
  
The singing stopped, and again Sam called, fearing that the other had gone on. Then a figure appeared at the rise of the hill, and spotted him. Sam looked at the other in wonder, for the figure seemed to shimmer in the light, and was taller then any being Sam had ever seen.  
  
The figure came down swiftly, and Sam finally began to see the Elf, for he had never seen one, and this was certainly no man, more clearly. The Elf was male, with long golden hair, and strong features. He was richly dressed, though it could be seen that he had traveled far, as his clothes were dirty and slightly worn. He looked down at Sam as he finally reached his side, and knelt down. Curious, sad blue eyes looked at him, then at Frodo.  
  
"I see you are in need of assistance, little one," the Elf said.  
  
Sam nodded, "N...need to get to..to Bag-End. Fr..Frodo nneeds help," he stuttered, the cold creeping into him again.  
  
The Elf frowned, pulled his cloak from his shoulders, and wrapped it around Sam.  
  
"Do you know the way?" the Elf asked.  
  
"No, I don't even know where we are," Sam said, the chills starting to ease from him.  
  
The Elf's frown became deeper as he looked around, then back to Sam.  
  
"Then I shall have to seek aid. It should not take long. Can you hold out, little one?" the Elf asked.  
  
Sam nodded, and the Elf quickly came to his feet. He then sprinted away, leaving Sam and a deathly ill Frodo.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Elf ran, his sharp ears trying to pick up any sound that did not belong to the forest. This was one of the first times he had ever stopped to help a mortal of any kind, for his desire to go to the Undying Lands was great in him. But something had made him stop. He had heard that small cry for help, and had gone to see what was amiss. There he had found the little one kneeling beside another, and they were of a kind he had never seen before. He had thought to go upon his way, when he had sensed a bond between the two below him. A bond like the one he once shared with his twin brother. Tears came to his eyes at that thought. He wondered how his brother would take his leaving, or how their Father would. Perhaps his twin would understand, but he knew his Father would not.   
  
He turned away from those thoughts at the sound of someone yelling. He stopped, and listened more carefully.  
  
"Frodo, Sam!" a voice yelled.  
  
The little one had called his companion Frodo...  
  
"Hello!" he yelled.  
  
"Have you word?" the voice questioned as it came closer.  
  
"Yes, I have found your lost ones, and I can take you to them!" he yelled back.  
  
From the underbrush came another like those the Elf had found, yet this one was older, and looked to have been up all night, which the Elf was sure of. The elder mortal looked at him, not in surprise or awe, but as if he had see Elves before.  
  
"Then might you lead me to them? How are they?" the other asked.  
  
"Not well I fear. I travel more swiftly then thee. Might I bring them to you?" the Elf asked, knowing somehow that time was of importance.  
  
"Yes, yes, hurry," the mortal said.  
  
The Elf nodded and ran back to the trees, marking his way in his memory so that he could find his way back swiftly.  
  
He came to the two, and found that the one he had talked to had taken the cloak from his shoulders to place it upon the form of his friend. Another pang entered the Elf's heart, but he ignored it and came to them swiftly.  
  
"I have found one of those who searches for you," he said.  
  
"G...good," the little one stuttered.  
  
The Elf was a bit alarmed to see that the other's cheeks were tinged blue.   
  
"I am to take you to him, and we must go swiftly. Therefore I may need to carry you both," the Elf said.  
  
The other nodded. The Elf gently slung his companion, Frodo, upon his shoulder, then knelt to allow the other to get a firm grip upon his neck. He then stood, and as careful as he could with his burdens, he ran toward the place where he had left the other.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bilbo waited anxiously for the mysterious Elf to return. Frodo and Sam had been missing through the night, and at the Elf's words that they were not well, the fear that had been there since Sam's disappearance now raged like an open flame.   
  
Suddenly he saw the Elf reemerge from the trees. Bilbo nearly cried out at the sight of Sam and Frodo. Sam seemed awake, and ill, but Frodo...  
  
"Come, we must get to Bag End quickly," Bilbo said, and started to lead the way. 


End file.
